pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Go Elemental Pretty Cure
Go Elemental Pretty Cure is a spin off series by StarQueen22 of Go Princess Pretty Cure. Story Aine is a new girl to the school of Royal Academy (European branch of Noble Academy) in hopes of becoming a Prima ballerina when she finds a mysterious key with a yellow and gold flower theme to it with a dress and kept it so when she meets Princess Ayaka and Seney who tell her they need help in finding the legendary Cures of Light, Fire, Water and Ice in hopes of saving The Dream Kingdom. Pretty Cures Aine Nelson/Cure Illuminate A hyper active and sweet girl who is clumsy but get her on a dance floor she is graceful as a snowflake. Her parents run the music store, Harmonia. In civilian form, she has long wavy brown hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. As Cure Illuminate, her hair is free from the ponytail gaining a blonde ombre at the bottom of her hair with ringlets gold ribbon with a gold tiara with a yellow and orange lily flower shaped gem in the middle and her eyes turn bronze. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Elemental Engage! The Princess of the light within everyones heart! Cure Illuminate!" * Attack: "Ray of the Suns come to my aid! Pretty Cure, Light Illumination!" Aileen Taylor/Cure Blaze A hot headed and hard headed girl who is apart of the soccer team of the academy but also is in love with writing and is having a hard time choosing which she wants to peruse. In civilian form, she has past shoulder length auburn hair and brown eyes. As Cure Blaze, her hair becomes shorter in a pixie cut turning red and has an orange ombre with a tiara on top with a sun on the front and her eyes turn red. Renee Belrose/Cure Eau A calm and level headed girl who has a rivalry with Aine over her ballet. Her parents run the aquarium of the town and tends to be a tour guide when she's at home. In civilian form, she has black hair down to her waist and blue eyes. As Cure Lilypad, her hair turns light green with a pale almost white green ombre tied in a high ponytail and her eyes turn dark green. [[Princess Miyuki|'Princess Miyuki']]/Cure Neige She was once Princess Ayaka's twin sister until she was captured by Torment until the cures broke her out of his spell. She loves playing the piano and flute. In civilian form, she has has shoulder length silver hair in ringlets and blue eyes. As Cure Yuki, her hair becomes longer and has long tight curls at the end with silver highlight with a pale blue headband with a snowflake on the side. Princess Ayaka She is the Princess of Dream Kingdom a neighboring kingdom of Hope Kingdom. She heard about the legend of the cures and always thought it was just a story until she and Seney were given the keys to give to the cures when the kingdom is in it's time of need. Serey She's the mascot of the series and the Princesses personal maid. She is kind hearted if not a bit bossy. She is a Blue Jay. Rosie She's the second mascot of the series. Villains Nightmares They are the villains of the series. Tormenta She's the main villain of the series. She hates hopes and dreams and hopes to send anyone into endless sleep and into endless nightmares and fears by sealing their dreams. Arachna She's the first to attack. Stalactite She's the second to attack. Abeille He's the third to attack. Ombres She's the villainess side of Miyuki who split from her after Miyuki turned soft. She is the fourth to attack. Cauchemar They are the monsters of the day. Items Elemental Perfumes and Princess Keys They are the henshin items of the series the girls insert insert the keys into the perfumes to activate they say "Pretty Cure, Elemental Engage!" and turn the key. Princess and Elemntal Lesson Pad Much like the Go Princess Pretty Cure Version it helps teach the girls princess lessons on top of helping them better understand and use their elements better in cure form. Locations Sky Castle: It's where the story takes place and is a fictional city in the United Kingdom. In it are: * Royal Academy: An Academy deticated to help girls and boys recognize their dreams and help them reach towards them. * Harmonia: It's Aine's parents music store. * Marine Life: It's an aquarium owned by Renne's parents. Family Akito and Tessa Nelson They are Aine's parents parents. Tessa was once a ballerina before retiring after finding out she did it just to make her mom happy and found her true love in music and Akito who's parents owned the store. Ryan and Phoebe Taylor They are Aileen's parents. Ryan plays for the Sky Castle soccer team, the Phoenixs while Phoebe is a romance writer. Julie Taylor She is Aileen's baby sister. ??? and ??? Belrose They are Renee's parents. Students and Staff of Royal Academy Anne-Marie Stewart She is Aine's roommate who dreams of being a clothing designer but doesn't have much confidence in her work yet even though Aine and other girls think their really good. She ends up becoming a Cure in the second season of the series named Cure Tonnerre, the Princess of electricity. Nicole Richmond She is the popular girl of the school and one of the most talented of the ballet students who has an on going rivalry with Aine and Renee. Valarie She is the headmistress of the school who is very strict but kind hearted when it comes to her students. David Nelson He is Aine's uncle who is the creative writing teacher who loves when his students showing promise in their writing. Others Episodes # This key does something? Cure Illuminate is born!-Aine is a new girl to europe after the move of her and her parents from Japan and is worried that she won't make friends but when she comes across a confused young girl and a talking bird she soon finds out that she has more to worry about than that. # Goooooooal! Cure Blaze is born!-During training for the first game of the school's soccer games, Aine gets beaned in the head by Aileen while walking by the pratice who apologizes and gives her a ticket to see the game but what happens when Stalacite attacks a dream of one of the soccer team member. # Aine Vs Renee! Cure Eau is born!-When the ballet class has their first recital, Aine and her new rival, Renee are going against each other for the spot but Abellie attacks the dream of a ballet student it's time for another teammate to appear. #An amazing day the Park!-When the trio of cures decide to go to Royal Amuesment Park when Ombres attacks the park. # Category:Fan Series